ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Osamu (The Old Master)
"Even in the darkness, there is always a light to be found." Osamu a character created by Sensei PurpleBrick. Please do not use without her permission. Profile Secluded within the walls of his dojo, The Old Master trains his students with a skilled hand and a loving heart. ... There's not really anything more we can say... Appearance The Old Master has shoulder-length, silver hair, blue-gray eyes, and a long(ish) beard the same color as his hair. He wears a grey kimono-tunic thing (Oriental fashion is not PurpleBrick's strong suit, ok?) With gold edging and sleeves. The symbols on the left (relative to you) spell "Sensei" and the others spell "Smoke". Skills/Powers *Smoke - The Old Master possesses the element of smoke, though he is not seen frequently using it. *Spinjitzu - He is a master of the art and teaches it to his students. *Combat - The Old Master is skilled with several different ninja weapons Fun Facts *If it seems rather dim inside his house, long exposure to bright light gives him bad headaches. *Both this and his weak legs prevent him from leaving the dojo much. History The Old Master grew up in Lucinox with his best friend, Min-Li. As time went on, he grew to love her very much. When she went missing, he went on a search for her but never found any trace. As a teenager, he caught a young Deorc breaking into a secret library containing books on forbidden dark magic, leading to Deorc's expelling from the village. This sparked the enmity between the two. A few years later, Min-Li returned - with another guy. Heartbroken but wanting the best for her, he blessed their union while deciding to leave Lucinox. After several years of traveling, he returned home and settled in his dojo after receiving word of his father's death. Soon he spotted Keara, a lonely girl possessing great Shadow powers, and also Allie, who was unaware of her element of Light. He took them in to train them, and they did well. The Light Meets the Dark (Spoilers) The Old Master has just graduated his two pupils, only to have Keara turn against him. Allie is heartbroken, and he strives to make a friendship between her and Aaron, whom he meets when he delivers a message from his own sensei, none other than Min-Li. In the end, he is attacked and then killed by Keara, despite his faith that she would not bring herself to harm her old friends. Fortunately, he is found by Allie before his death, and was able to express his love for both girls. (sniffles, wipes away tear.) Relationships *'Allie - ' He never tired of her boundless energy and unconditional love. When troubles rose, he did not hesitate to be her rock. *'Keara - '''Loving her even after her defection, Keara's actions hurt his heart more than anything else. *'Min-Li - 'His childhood sweetheart originally, now his friend and ally. They haven't met in person in years, but keep in contact with notes delivered by Aaron. *'Aaron - 'Immediately impressed by his kindness and respect, the Old Master did his best to bring him and Allie together as friends. *'Deorc - '''They never liked each other before he was banned, and the incident only generated more bad feelings between them. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Masters and Senseis Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Smoke Category:Humans